


Tumblr Minifics

by plishooksky (reiirae)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, The good shit, from my tumblr ayo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiirae/pseuds/plishooksky
Summary: some prompts from my tumblr!! ships are in chapter titles~





	1. what you said to make me feel like shit - viktuuri

Yuuri loved Viktor's eyes for so many reasons. They had so much depth; he often likened them to the crystal-clear ocean waters in hot countries, even though there was an iciness to that clarity. It was easy to read Viktor's emotions from them, and Yuuri was extremely familiar with many of them. This harsh, cold look, however, was not one of them.

"I'm sorry, Viktor, I really am, I tried..." Yuuri mumbled hopelessly, refusing to lift his head in fear of meeting his coach's eyes. 

"I don't know what more I can do for you, Yuuri. I've tried everything."

"I know, I know, just please...I don't know, don't go?"

"I have to. Yurio needs a coach." the older man retorted, looking away. Yuuri knew it was to hide his tears - Viktor could barely mention his former coach's name without his eyes watering.

"B-But I need a coach too!"

"Yuuri, you simply do not have the skill Yurio does. It's not really your fault, but...I should be teaching somebody at a higher level. My abilities are not used to their full potential."

His words cut deep. Yuuri long worried about how he compared to the other Yuri, who at just seventeen had an impressive medal count - potentially one to rival Viktor's in future. Yuuri learnt to bury his insecurity, however, and after the past few years the painful mention almost brought the younger skater to tears himself.

"I'm not Yurio, but am I really that bad? I've improved since you came, Viktor, you said that yourself!" Yuuri could hear the desperation in his own voice, and if it weren't for the anxiety gripping at his brain and stealing his breath away he'd probably feel embarrassed. 

"I know you have, Yuuri, but even for an international skater, you are often lacking compared to your competition. You have talent, but...not enough to win like Yurio does. I need to coach somebody who can handle the choreography I can prepare."

"I...I don't know." Yuuri mumbled pathetically, unable to think rationally for long enough to string together a sentence in his defence. "Do what's best for you." was his tearful response.

Viktor said nothing; he simply got up, straightened out his clothing, and made for the door. Yuuri didn't look up, too numb to watch his ex-coach leave. He didn't miss Viktor's final words had he left, however, despite the hushed tone of the Russian's voice:

"I should've coached Yura all along."


	2. things you said when you thought i was asleep - otayuri

Winter nights were often Yuri's favourite. He could curl up into one of Otabek's hoodies, resting against the older teen's shoulder with Potya in his lap. Despite the snow that covered the ground outside, Yuri never found himself cold.

Tonight was one of those nights. Beka had fallen asleep about an hour ago, and Yuri idly ran a hand through Potya's long fur whilst vaguely glancing at his phone now and then. Finally growing bored of the bright blue white stinging his eyes, he shut off his phone and tossed it off to the side somewhere, hearing it land with a dull thud.

He turned his attention to his companion, reaching a hand up to push the hair that had fallen into this face away. Yuri always found that Beka slept peacefully. He had a look of tranquility to him as he slept, the muscles in his face completely relaxed for once. 

"You look so beautiful," Yuri murmured softly, to nobody in particular. "You always look beautiful. Maybe not beautiful...handsome? I don't know, but you are the most gorgeous person I know. I love you, Beka." 

The blonde stopped suddenly, realising he was talking to himself; well, maybe Potya, if the cat was capable of understanding him. He traced his fingertips along Beka's cheekbones and gently pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, a small smile playing at his lips.

"I'm so lucky, Beka. I don't know what I did to deserve you. You're so incredible." the younger murmured, continuing to gently card his fingers through the other's hair. "You deserve better than me. But I try my best for you, I really do. I love you. I hope you can see how much I love you. You deserve the world, and one day I hope I can give it to you."

Yuri never noticed the small smile that tugged at the corners of Beka's mouth.


	3. things you said under the stars and in the grass - viktuuri

"It's so pretty here."

"It is, isn't it? I love the stars. We're lucky to be in a place with such clear skies." came the response, laced with a Russian accent. Yuuri couldn't help but smile at the voice of the man he loves, glancing over to watch the other. 

"I love you, Viktor." he murmured softly, his smile widening as his eyes locked with crystal blue.

"I love you too, Yuuri. You're the light of my life." Viktor murmured, a small laugh escaping at the squeal that came from his fiancé. "You're so adorable." 

"I-I'm not!" the skater yelped, turning over to hide the blush that coveted his cheeks from the other man.

"Yuuri...you know you're adorable, we've been over this!" Viktor replied in a sing-song voice. Yuuri barely had time to react before Viktor was on top of him, gently turning to his face and pressing his lips against the younger's.

"Mmph, Viktor, please..." Yuuri mumbled helplessly, gently pushing his coach off with a small smile. "I love you, but I'm not getting arrested for public sex, and I know what you're like." he teased, the smile being replaced with a smirk as he laughed. Viktor pulled a face of mock offence, struggling to hold back his own laughter, 

"I'm wounded, Yuuri." 

"Suck it up, Vitya."

He squeaked as he felt Viktor push down on his chest again, turning him over and pressing firm kisses to his neck and collarbone. 

"I love you so much, Yuuri. You are everything and more than I could ever have asked for," the Russian murmured, glancing up at his lover. "Thank you for letting me coach you. I wouldn't be happy doing anything else anymore."

They laid there for the rest of the night, Yuuri's head resting on Viktor's chest and an hand idly carding through his raven hair.


	4. things that you said that i wasn't meant to hear - yuyuu

To say they'd missed their flight, Yuri was suspiciously calm. He sat across from Otabek, idly scrolling on his phone and sipping his coffee. Otabek didn't try to speak; he couldn't tell how angry the blonde actually was. It wasn't awful - Otabek had just expected the situation to involve a lot more shouting and cursing. It was the voice of the aforementioned Russian that broke his trance:

"Hey, Beka."

"Yura?"

"Is it true you and JJ had a thing when you trained in Canada?" Yuri questioned, a small smirk spreading across his features. 

Otabek felt his face heat up at the question, rolling his eyes in an attempt to look nonchalant. He took another sip of his own coffee before meeting Yuri's eyes, "Yeah. Is it true you had a thing for Katsuki?"

It was Yuri's turn to flush a bright pink this time, turning his head away in embarrassment. "N-No..." the teen mumbled, keeping his eyes down. "Maybe...fine, I do."

"You're not over him?" 

"Shut the fuck up, Beka!"

"I didn't think he was your type." Otabek teased, smirking as he watched the other squirm in his seat. "I thought you said you were too good for him."

"Whatever! Just because I'm a better skater doesn't mean I can't find him attractive!" the blonde mumbled quietly, uncharacteristically flustered. "I may be a better skater, but he's...nice. Really nice, actually. No matter how badly I treat him he's never horrid to me," there was another pause before Yuri continued, "I almost feel bad."

"I think that's the first time you've ever felt guilt for being mean to someone." Otabek mused, not missing the indignant squeak from Yuri. 

"Shut _up_ , Beka! It doesn't change things! I'm never telling him, and that's it!" 

"You're never telling me, huh? That's a shame." came another voice, quieter than his own. Yuri jumped violently in his seat, whirling around to face the man behind him and locking eyes with - to his horror - the deep brown orbs of none other than Yuuri Katsuki.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me..." Yuri gritted out, immediately looking away from the older skater. "I wasn't being serious, asshole."

"You weren't?"

"He was." Otabek chimed in, and Yuuri found himself somewhat surprised to see the usually stoic Kazakh with a smile on his face. Yuri made another noise of indignance and Yuuri broke into a large smile himself, crouching down to be at the Russian's eye level.

"Don't feel bad. I know I wasn't meant to hear that, but I'm glad I did." he murmured softly, gently pressing a kiss to Yuri's cheek. "I gotta go, but I'll see you in Russia. Good luck for Nationals. I know Viktor would say the same thing." 

For once, Yuri found himself smiling at the Japanese skater's words without embarrassment.


	5. things you said when you were crying - otayuri

They were probably about ten hours into their second flight now - Yuri lost count early on when he fell asleep the second he got on the plane. His body felt heavy as he awoke, hitting his head slightly on the tiny window as he adjusted his position. It was then he realised how great extra leg room would be right now. He may not have the longest legs, but they were numb from being curled up for hours and all he wanted was to fucking _stretch_. At least they were almost there, he reasoned, trying to ignore the fact that they still had further travel from Tokyo airport.

Yuri wished for sleep harder than ever, if only to escape his memory. He couldn't shake the image of tears streaming down Otabek's face, trickling off his chin and darkening the leather of his jacket. He didn't want the older boy to cry - that had never been his intention - but Yuri knew his own barbed tongue too well, and even as the words came out of his mouth he regretted them. 

"Otabek, I'm sorry, we can't do this. It doesn't feel right..." he had murmured, refusing to meet the Kazakh's eyes. Otabek had been silent for what felt like an eternity, almost daring Yuri to look up. The guilt kept his eyes fixed on the concrete.

"What do you mean, Yura?" came the shaky response, the voice that delivered strained with a plethora of emotions Yuri didn't want to think about.

"I mean...I mean _us_ , Beka. The distance...it won't work, I can't ruin what we have, please, Beka..." he trailed off, cringing at the silence. 

"I thought you were braver than that, Yuri." was Otabek's response, causing the blonde to snap his eyes up, the challenge evident in his green orbs. He hadn't been prepared to lock them with Otabek's deep brown, filled with tears that were beginning to slip down his face. He lifted a hand and wiped them away roughly, scowling at Yuri. 

"B-Beka...please don't cry, I-I'm not good with people when they're crying, I just...I don't know, I don't want to lose you..."

"What makes you think you're gonna lose me, Yura? You know I'll put everything I have into this relationship, and I was hoping you'd do the same."

"O-Of course I will, Beka, you know I will, b-but...what about other guys back in Kazakhstan?" he finished shyly, looking away. There was a pause before Otabek responded, his voice filled with disbelief. 

"You really think I could possibly want some random guy in Kazakhstan when I have you?" he murmured, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms loosely around the smaller teen's shoulders. "I would never. I want you, and only you. You're my everything, Yura." he whispered softly against the shell of the Russian's ear, leaning down further to kiss the side of his neck.

"Y-You mean it?" Yuri responded breathlessly, tangling his long, thin fingers in the longer part of Otabek's dark hair.

"Of course I do." he mumbled, smiling against the pale skin of Yuri's neck. "I'll visit soon, when you go back to Russia," he murmured, pulling away and taking Yuri's hands into his own. "I promise." 

Yuri could only smile, gently tugging a hand out of Beka's to wipe away the remaining tears and throw himself against the taller boy. "I love you, Beka. Always." he mumbled, letting his eyes slip shut as felt Otabek's arms settle around him.

"Yuri? Yurio!" came the irritating voice of Yuuri, stirring Yuri from his thoughts.

"Hmm? What do you want, Katsudon?" he snapped, glaring at the man.


End file.
